Will you forgive me?
by 2kittykats1home
Summary: Even though it was partly Rainbows goal in life to surprise ponies everywhere, she didn't want to surprise them this way, She didn't want them to see her cry. It was for this reason that she had purposely missed the funeral. She knew her friends were disappointed in her, as she was supposed to be the element of loyalty, but she felt she was no longer worthy of that title.


**Hi,**

**This is my first MLP fanfic, feedback is well and truly appreciated so that I know how to give you what you what you want to read. I am willing to take suggestions for one-shots. Oh by the way this is a oneshot.**

Rainbow walked slowly up Mane Street, her hooves made a small clicking sound when they touched the road which cut through the nights silence. Normally she would be flying, but she felt there was no need to rush. She kept her eyes fixated on the road not wanting to gaze at the beauty of the night. She had chosen to go at night, specifically knowing if any pony, especially Scootaloo, saw her during the day they would be surprised. Even though it was partly Rainbows goal in life to surprise ponies everywhere, she didn't want to surprise them this way, She didn't want them to see her cry. It was for this reason that she had purposely missed the funeral. She knew her friends were disappointed in her, as she was supposed to be the element of loyalty, but she felt she was no longer worthy of that title. She stopped walking and looked up for the first time since she left her house, knowing she'd reached her destination. There was a sign above her, two stone pegasi were holding the sign in place, their wings frozen and their hooves permanently glued to a pedestal on which they stood. And a small metal gate swung ever so slightly in the wind. Trying to hold back a tear she read the sign out load "_Ponyville cemetery._" She stopped and just stared at the sign for what seemed like centuries to the cyan Pegasus before finally sighing and pushing open the small gate and walked inside, the gate swung back after she walked in and it banged against the latch on which it was supposed to be fastened. She didn't care, all she cared about was saying goodbye one last time and praying she was forgiven, though at the same she didn't want to be forgiven as it felt wrong to responsible for the death of a friend and forgiven. She walked along the dirt path leading to the grave in which her friend lay. When she reached the grave she allowed a single tear to slide down her cheek. She reached into her saddle bags and pulled out her necklace for being the element of loyalty and gently placed it down on the grave. "Hey" she said her tears steadily growing "I-I'm sorry I missed the funeral, but…"

She stopped to wipe her face, but in doing so broke down in tears. "I'm sorry okay? I'm Sorry! I should've paid more attention" She stopped and began hugging the tombstone and thought back to the horrible day of the incident.

_Rainbow flew through th_e sky, _suddenly she fell into a nose dive, a cone forming around her as she reached super speed. Then, a massive explosion cut through the air and a circular rainbow expanded outwards from behind her. She was approaching the ground quickly, just as she was about to hit the ground, she pulled up and folded her wings, landing cleanly. She took a deep breath and unfolded her wings, she was about to take off when she heard a voice. "Um…rainbow dash" she whirled around and discovered Fluttershy was standing behind her. "Oh, Hey Fluttershy"_

"_Hi, um…I was wondering if you could teach me something"_

"_What? How to be Awesome?"_

"_Um…no-"  
"How to fly fast?"_

"_No, I need to know how to-"  
"What? How to?_

"_How to do a sonic Rainboom"_

_Rainbow was stunned for a second, but a smile quickly crept onto her face. "Sure Fluttershy, come with me."_

_Before Fluttershy could protest, Rainbow grabbed her and flew into the sky, Fluttershy was screaming. "Can I just ask you, Why do want to do a sonic Rainboom anyway?"_

"_Oh…Well Angel bunny wanted me to and when he told the other animals they all agreed and I just can't disappoint my animal friends."_

"_Alright then…Ok…Anyway we're here" Rainbow placed Fluttershy down on a cloud. _

"_Ok, first things first watch me"_

_Before Fluttershy could even respond, Rainbow flew down towards the ground. It wasn't long before she heard an explosion and a circular rainbow spread across the skys. It wasn't long before Rainbow returned, a triumphant smile on her face._

"_Now you try"_

"_B-but"_

"_No buts, GO!"_

_Fluttershy didn't even have time to spread her wings before Rainbow pushed her off the cloud. Rainbow knew she should've followed her, but she also knew fluttershy could fly and it wasn't long before a pale pink and yellow circle spread across the sky. Rainbow waited, but fluttershy didn't fly back up. Growing concerned, Rainbow flew down, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she reached the ground. Fluttershy was lying in a small ditch that had been formed by her landing, one of wings was twisted at a weird angle. Rainbow screamed and immediately picked her friend up and flew at high speed towards the ponyville hospital. "It's gonna be ok Fluttershy, it's gonna be ok"_

"_R-Rainbow dash"_

_Rainbow looked down at her friend "Rainbow, I'm not going to make it"_

_Rainbow examined her friend and knew she was right, but she also knew her friend deserved a proper send off. Crying, she changed course and flew towards the nearest meadow which was full of wild flowers. Carefully, she lay Fluttershy down in the, picked a bunch and handed them to Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at Rainbow and smiled her last smile "Thank you Rainbow dash, you're a good friend" Rainbow felt tears stream down her cheeks as she watched the life slowly fade from Fluttershys eyes. _

Rainbow stopped reminiscing and allowed herself to cry until she could cry no more. She looked up and noticed the sun was starting to rise, "I hope you forgive me" She whispered. She didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but as she watched the sun peak above the horizon she felt a small gust of wind blow across her face and she heard voice whisper something in her ear "_I forgive you"_. The words were clear and as soon as she heard them Rainbow smiled and took one final look at the tombstone, "Thank you Fluttershy, Thank you". Then she turned and left, a feeling of peace had come over her and she knew it hadn't been her imagination. She knew Fluttershy truly had forgiven her.

**What do you think? Was it good? Please let me know be reviewing and you're welcome to request a FanFic if you want me to write it.**


End file.
